paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ann
~'Ann is a sweet little labradoodle puppy. She is created by and belongs to Thunderbird1InternationalRescue, the only user who can edit this page and use the CO unless permission is granted.~' Bio Name: Ann Born: February 12, 2015 Age: 2 weeks Gender: Female Breed: Labradoodle Friends: Ryder, James, CJ, Van, Joe, Greg, Murray, Jeff, Anthony, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Rubble, Zuma, Rocky, Everest, Jake, Frank And Joey Hardy Enemies: Steve, Fred, Kwazii, Flash Sentry, Zach Varmitech, Cecil Voice Actor: Michelle Creber Looks She is a labradoodle with light brown fur on her head and body and dark brown hair on her ears. like Zumarocks3390's OC Jay and And Tundrathesnowpup's OC Lani, she has heterochromia, meaning she has two differently colored eyes. Her left eye is green and her right eye is brown. She wears a red collar. She is also half the size as Skye. Personality She is a very sweet and lovable pup. However, she is very emotional, often crying if she is sad, scared, hurt, or upset. She loves to play with James, CJ, Van, and Ryder as well as the Hardy Brothers Frank and Joey, The Wiggles, and the other pups. Back Story She met James when he found her next to the dumpster behind Mr. Porter's cafe/store on a cold rainy day. He and Van were on their way home from spending time with Jake and Everest up on Jake's Mountain. They brought her to The Lookout, where she was adopted. Trivia * Her fears are the dark, heights, lightning, thunder, snakes, spiders, and being alone as well as fires (since her parents disappeared in one) * She has a stuffed bunny named "Rabbie", which is her favorite toy and her most prized possession. * To help her feel better while sleeping at night, she uses a battery-powered Beatles night-light. * She, like James, is a fan of musical groups from the 1960's like The Beatles and The Monkees. * She likes it when Ryder and his band, The Sensations, play their music. * She often wets the bed when something scares her at night. * Despite having arsonphobia (the fear of fires), she is totally used to campfires. * She shares her birthday with Abraham Lincoln, the 16th president of the United States, who was in office from 1861 to his assassination by the actor John Wilkes Booth at Ford's Theater on April 14, 1865. Because she has no idea about the Presidents of the US, she just calls him "The Guy On The Penny and The 5$ Bill". * She calls James "Daddy" and all his non-pup friends "Uncle" or "Auntie". However, she calls his girlfriend Twilight Sparkle "Mommy" or "Mama". * Despite having a red collar, her favorite color is in fact pink. Poll What do you think of Ann? I LOVE her!! She's SOOO cute! Ehhh...she's alright. Gallery Ann As A Baby.png|Ann As A Baby Ann~Gift.jpg|Ann drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs Ann the baby 001.jpg|Ann drawn by User:ROCKYDOG13 Category:Pups Category:Labradoodles Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Heterochromia Category:Characters Category:Baby puppies